Little White Kitten
by Sabrina's Cookies
Summary: It all started with that attention-eating, time-consuming little ball of fur. VaughnxChelsea. Part of my Harvest Moon Lovers collection. Review!
1. Hide And Seek

**Ohmagawd this plot took so dang long! (not really XD) Vaughn x Chelsea, everybody! COME AND GET SOME!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

I was never a people person. Most people thought I was an insensitive, anti-social, self-centered man who had a bad childhood. They were right, of course, but it still hurt. I really didn't like talking to people because I always ended up saying the wrong thing and make the conversation awkward. I had no family and barely any friends growing up, so I never really learned how to deal with people, which led me to become a little - just little, shut up - anti-social.

I lived in the city, so I was always looking for work. I did small part-time jobs that would give me enough money to support myself, but most of them barely let me be around animals, so I never did full-time. So, when I got a job offer at a shop that sold animals on Sunshine Island, I jumped at the chance. I could only work on Wensdays and Thursdays, but I didn't mind.

The only thing I didn't like about my new job was the boat ride it took to get there. It was fun, if you considered staring at the water feeling sick to your stomach enjoyable. Finally, after two long hours, the boat docked the pier of Sunshine Island.

I stumbled off the boat and sat down on the ground, waiting for the queasy feeling in my stomach to pass.

The boatman smiled warmly and chuckled, "I can see you're not fond of sailing."

I shook my head and winced as I became dizzy with the movement. I gave the boatman his money and he pushed his boat out of the dock. A few moments later, a girl came running down the road.

She wore an open blue shirt with a white tank-top underneath, blue shorts that ended just below her thighs, and white boots. She had curly strawberry blond hair pulled back in a pony-tail with two long bangs that framed her pretty face. This was my cousin, Julia.

"Vaughny!" She squealed, giving me a flying tackle-hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sqeed, "You're finally here!"

"Yes, " I said once I managed to pry her from me. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Julia grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards Mirabelle's Shop.

* * *

"Vaughn, I have a job for you!" Mirabelle called, her voice muffled by the door that separated us. I rolled out of bed, kicking the bed sheets away, and got ready as quickly as I could. I ran a comb through my messy silver hair and placed my low-rimmed cowboy hat atop my head.

I swung open my door to see my plump aunt standing in the doorway, her cheery smile on her face and clipboard in hand. "Good morning, Sunshine." She chuckled. "Don't you look ready for action!"

I pulled the rim of my hat over my eyes to hide my smirk. "So, what's the job?" I asked, following Mirabelle to the front of the store. She went behind the counter, picked up a white piece of paper, and said, "The new rancher ordered a her first chicken. Now, I want you to be nice and give her a few pointers." She added firmly, "Chelsea's a very nice girl, I don't want you-"

"Wait, mom!" Julia exclaimed, stepping out from the kitchen. She ran up to her mother and begged, "Mom, can't I go? Chelsea doesn't know Vaughn, and you might scare her!"

"No, Julia." Mirabelle said gently, but firmly. "I think Vaughn should be the one to go. I think he'll even _like_ Chelsea."

Hmph. Fat chance.

Julia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at me with enough intensity to melt steel. Of course, I was better at giving dirty looks, so Julia stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Mirabelle sighed and hauled over a wooden cage with a clucking hen inside. I opened the cage and plucked her out, placing her in the crook of my elbow. Before I closed the door, I could've sworn I saw Mirabelle smirk mischievously.

* * *

By the time I reached the ranch, the hen had fallen asleep in my arms. I lanced around the empty fields, looking for any sign of life. Nothing. All this place needed was a couple of zombies. I was about to leave when the sound of a door opening froze me in my tracks.

A young woman stepped out into the sunshine, the brightest smile on her face and a brown puppy with a bandana around its neck yapping at her heels. She had long light brown hair pulled back in a bandana (she must love her bandanas) and the most gentle blue eyes I had ever seen. She wore a yellow t-shirt with an orange vest, short blue jeans, and work boots. She looked somewhere in her late teens. In short, she was almost pretty.

I stood there, flabbergasted, as the girl came over to me.

"Oh, good!" She giggled, her laughter like a summer breeze among bluebells. "You brought Ruby!"

Suddenly, I found my voice, "I-I'm looking for Chelsea." I stammered. "She around?"

She giggled again, and I pulled my hat over my eyes to hide my blush of embarrassment. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no you didn't." She said in between giggles. "I am Chelsea."

I stared at her again. I had been expecting Chelsea to be an experienced, middle-aged rancher. _Way to make everything awkward, Vaughn,_ I cursed myself. "Well, alright," I said, getting my composure back together. "My aunt Mirabelle wanted me to give you a few pointers about poultry," I handed her over her first hen and Chelsea nuzzled her affectionately. "So, where's the chicken coop?"

"C'mon, it's this way!" Chelsea grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the coop she had set up.

**_End Chapter One_**

* * *

**OMG. It's over one thousand words in the first chapter!11! FGFYGVBVYIHUGUT&/ shot. TAKE THAT, OMEGA! I _CAN_ WRITE OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! HAHAHA!**

**Please review!**


	2. I'm Coming Home

**O illogical Sabrina is back again. And she wants you. Inside her. Your review, that is. Ahem, moving on...**

**Sooo...um...this is the second chapter :D I'm so sorry this took so long! When I was typing, my new kitten, Panda Bear (even though she's all black LOLS), kept on attacking my fingers wanting to play. She's such a spoiled princess, but she's my inspiration for this story, so I have to cut her some slack. Panda, do you have anything to say? **

**Panda: mshxvhdwsbjksoiuwq **

**Replies to reviews!**

**MissHammy13: ****Yes, it's very difficult for me to write over a thousand words X3 And, yes, I will continue writing. :)**

**PurpleSweets13:**** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. *brofist***

**A big thank you to MissHammy13, PurpleSweets13, and Caytilyn for faving and following my story =^.^=**

**Dis chapter is still in Vaughnie's point of view. He's a bit of an ass in this chapter .3.**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Unfortunately, only hours after I met Chelsea, I had to return to my home in the city. But all good things had to end eventually, right? After another terrible boat ride and a nap later, the boat arrived at the city docks, I hailed a taxi and loaded my luggage in the trunk. I climbed into the back seat and said to the driver, "Washington street. And fast." The driver nodded and sped away from the docks.

During the drive to my apartment, I entertained myself by watching the raindrops race down the window and twiddling my thumbs. Finally, the taxi came to a screeching halt in front of my apartment complex. I threw a roll of cash at the driver's seat and scrambled out, bringing my luggage out of the trunk. It had been drizzling when I had gotten off of the ship, but now it was pouring, so I used my suitcase for cover as I made a run for my apartment.

When I got to my doorstep, I was soaked to the skin and thunder boomed in the distance. I wondered how the islanders were dealing with this storm. I prayed Julia had enough brain cells to know to stay indoors during a storm like this. Not that I cared, of course.

I unlocked the door and stumbled in, slamming the door shut behind me. I threw my luggage to some unknown location and mumbled, "Home Sweet Home," as I crashed on my couch. I opened one of my amethyst eyes and glanced around my apartment- already, I could feel the place beginning to seem old to me. True, I had moved in only six months ago and I barely spent any time here, but it still seemed like I had spent six years here. I made a mental note to move out once I had enough money.

The sound of my phone ringing jarred me out of my thoughts and I reached over to the coffee table and picked it up. I read the caller I.D. and groaned. I hit talk and asked, "What do you want, Skye?"

My thief friend chuckled into the phone, "Good morning, Sunshine," Weird, that was the same thing aunt Mirabelle said to me earlier today. The universe must hate me. "How are you?"

I looked at the phone strangely. Skye _never_ asked how I was doing. I brought it back to my ear and said, "Okay, what do you want? I know you didn't call for small talk."

"Tsk, business as usual." I swear to God I could feel him smirk on the other line. "Anyways, you are a animal transporter, aren't you?"

Not amused. "Yes."

"Have you ever met a farm girl named Claire?"

"Erm, Claire?" I scratched the back of my head and racked my brain for everyone I knew whose names started with C.

_Chelsea. _

I sighed. "Sorry, I don't."

"Oh, I understand." I couldn't help but notice how disappointed Skye sounded. "Well, I should go. Talk to you soon, Vaughn." He hung up.

I put the phone back on the coffee table and curled up on the couch, too lazy to make the thirteen step trip to my bedroom. I closed my eyes and the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep was the chestnut-haired rancher.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. My eyes flew open and I jumped off of my couch. I already knew who it was, so I made sure that my apartment was clean and straightened my clothes before swinging open my door to the fattest woman I know. She had dark skin, beaded black hair, bright amber eyes, and she wore a lush green dress that suited her quite well. "Hello, dearie," she said, her voice as warm as butter milk. She grinned to reveal bright pink gums.

"Hello, Grace." I moved to the side as she waddled into my apartment. Grace was a little closer to me than a mother than my actual birth mother because she had been taking care of me ever since I moved out of the orphanage and she was - without a doubt - the best cook in the whole world.

She shook her head when she saw the messed up couch I had been sleeping in. "Boy, when will you learn to sleep in your bed instead of the couch?" Without waiting for an answer, she quickly reassembled the couch and fluffed up the pillows, murmuring, "Goodness, I don't know how I raised such a mess!"

I chuckled at her little comment. Grace defiantly had a better sense of humor than Aunt Mirabelle. "You play nice with little Julie?" She asked as she worked.

"Yes, Grace," I reassured her. "I didn't insult her... too much."

She purred and waddled into the kitchen, where she began working her cooking magic.

* * *

A couple minutes later, I was sitting at my dinner table, eating Grace's best porridge, while she stroked my hair, demanding to hear every disgusting little detail about Sunshine Island. I happily obliged, but when I got to the part about Chelsea, I started to blush and pulled my hat down, but Grace pulled it back up again with a knowing smile.

"This Chelsea sounds like a nice girl." She said.

"She was," I murmured, remembering the way how she didn't seem afraid of me.

Grace nodded and got up, heading for the door. I ran ahead and opened it for her. Who says I can't be a gentleman?

"Goodbye, Vaughn."

"Goodbye, Grace."

**_End Chapter Two _**

* * *

**Kind of a crappy ending, but meh :/ I got lazy.**

**Review!**


End file.
